


Safety First

by littleblue_eyedbird



Series: Valora Hawke/Merrill [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood Mage(s) - Freeform, Blood Magic, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age II - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Hawke/Merrill - Freeform, Minor Angst, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblue_eyedbird/pseuds/littleblue_eyedbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke worries over Merrill performing a blood magic ritual to open a ward blocking their path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety First

“Promise me you know what you’re doing.” Valora said in an urgent tone as she caught Merrill’s elbow with her left hand, causing Merrill to glance behind her.

“Hawke, please don’t fuss over me. I will be fine; I’ve broken barriers like this hundreds times before. One more is nothing.”

The thrum of dark magic was rolling off the massive barrier in waves; sending a deeper sense of dread with each undulating pulse into Valora, eating away at her nerves. Its reflective surface was swirling with dark shadows; fleeting images of faces and claws constrained themselves against the surface of ward. Valora tightened her grip on Merrill.

“We can find another way around, your safety comes first. I won’t put you at risk. What if you are overwhelmed? I can’t protect you from this. Merrill, I-“

Valora was silenced by a finger being pressed to her lips.

“Blood magic comes as naturally as breathing does to me. I know what I’m doing. Trust me.” A confident smile worked its way across Merrill’s features, disarming Valora ever so slightly.

Valora reached up and grasped Merrill’s hand, squeezing it in a reassuring gesture. She searched Merrill’s eyes and found nothing but determination beaming back.

“I do.”

A scoff emanated from behind them, echoing off the walls of the cavern.

“Hawke, you cannot be serious.” Fenris’ drawled, arms crossing over his chest “I have seen the horrors blood magic has wrought first hand, by over confident magisters who thought their dark magic was natural gift. None of their endeavors ended successfully.”

“Good thing she’s not a corrupted magister.” Valora said, sending him a stern glare.

“That’s still no excuse. It doesn’t make what she’s about to do any better.” Anders’ snide remark followed a little too quickly.

“As if you have any room to talk, abomination.” Fenris sneered, voice rising.

“At least I’ve never resorted to blood magic!” Anders pitched aggressively.

“You willingly submitted to possession!”

“You have no idea the circumstances surrounding—“

“ENOUGH.” Valora’s voice cut through their argument, silencing both men effectively. “If Merrill believes she has enough control over her abilities to resist temptation and break the barrier safely, then so do I. I stand by what I said. I trust her. I will hear no more of this from either of you. ”

A grateful smile quivered on Merrill’s lips and admiration burned in her chest as she locked eyes with Valora once more. She was so accustomed to receiving abusive threats and rejection from her clan that the fact the Fenris and Anders vehemently opposed her came as no surprise, although it was disheartening. No one ever believed she could handle the risks involved; no one believed her strong enough, and no one was willing to understand her. Her lethallin were always demeaning, always looking down, always ostracizing her; she could practically hear “ _Asha’Harellan_ ” ringing in her ears as if they were right there down in the cavern with her.  She had never felt so alone until she met Valora. This was the first time anyone defended her use of blood magic, and willingly trusted her with it.

Merrill approached the pulsating barrier. She could feel the pull of magic beckoning to her. Voices caressed the back of her mind like feathery kisses, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She took a deep breath, and put them from her thoughts with ease. She unsheathed a dagger from her hip, and heard Fenris and Anders do the same to their sword and staff, respectively. She didn’t have to look to know they were taking defensive flanking positions behind her, expecting the worst. Valora appeared at her side, taking a casual stance with hands clasped behind her back. She shot Valora a grateful look for not preparing to strike her down. Valora nodded.

The blade glinted in the dim light of the cavern, casting a reflective pattern on the floor. The fractals of light danced as she raised the blade over her palm and pressed it into her skin. Drawing it across her flesh, she let the blade cut deep, drawing forth a well spring of blood. Magic surged through her being, every nerve inside her was on fire with raw power. Blade still in hand, she channeled her mana through the open wound. Blood began curling in blackened flames as it wound its way around her fingers, twisting up her arm until the winding tendrils encompassed her entire form. With a forceful gesture, she threw her bleeding palm against the barrier. It cracked; fissures crept through the barrier eerily similar to the way veins spread beneath flesh. Suddenly the swirling tendrils of blood that had been encircling Merrill crashed against the ward, igniting the veins in the barrier. In a bright explosion of light, it burned to the ground.

Fenris and Anders bolted forward through the now gaping hole to investigate the newly accessible room. Merrill relaxed her stance and sheathed her blade, holding her wounded hand to her chest. She took a step forward but was stopped by Valora.

Valora gently took Merrill’s bleeding hand into her own, clasping them together. Blue light slowly radiated out from her free hand as she held it hovering over their entwined fingers. Merrill felt her gash being knit together by Valora’s magic.  The pain she had felt from her spell began to subside as Valora’s mana cleaned away the blood that had stained her skin. Valora brushed Merrill’s now healed hand against her mouth.

“A spirit healer and blood mage working together, who knew?” She breathed against Merrill’s finger tips.

“We make a good team Hawke.”

 A rare smile blossomed on Valora’s lips

“That we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Asha'Harellan- traitor woman


End file.
